Beritra
|-| Base= |-| Dragon Lord= Summary Beritra is the 4th Dragon Lord. He is known as the Dragon Lord of Darkness, and was the lover of Apsu, the 5th Dragon Lord before Tiamat assassinated her. In order to cause conflict between the Balaur and Empyrean Lords, Beritra allied with Israphel in order to stage his own assassination, causing Fregion to attack. Because of this, the Cataclysm occurred and Atreia was split in two. Beritra is the main antagonist of Aion after Tiamat's death up until after the events of Upheaval, where he attempted to release Ereshkigal from her prison, but was ultimately forced to retreat after losing one of his arms. His current whereabouts are unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | Low 5-B, higher with Ereshkigal's Relic Name: Beritra Origin: Aion (verse) Gender: Male Age: At least hundreds to thousands of years old. Classification: Dragon Lord, Drakan, Balaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Shapeshifting (Took the form of an Elyos/Asmodian in order to deceive his enemies), Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid-low, possibly Low-Godly due to being an Ascended being), Possible Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy (breached Kahrun's mind and showed him visions), Skilled at hand-to-hand, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Duplication (up to about a dozen clones), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation (via Soul Extinction, Seal Mark, Dimensional Wave and Soul Destruction), Limited Self Healing (via Powerful Dragon Lord's Energy), Limited Elemental Intangibility (Can take the form of a dark purple/black mist), Transmutation (via Chains of Command) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Stronger than Tiamat, and Agents of the Empyrean Lords. Superior to Kahrun, who in turn is an off-spring of two Empyrean Lords, and thus should be comparable to their Sapien forms.) | Small Planet level (Stronger than Apsu, and far stronger than Tiamat. Within the Fissure of Oblivion, Beritra can be seen in a stalemate with Kaisinel), higher with Ereshkigal's Relic Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Small Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | Small Planet level (Very briefly held his own against the Archdaeva as the latter was beginning to realize his full power. Traded blows with Kaisinel), higher with Ereshkigal's Relic Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely thousands of kilometers via scaling to Fregion Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high (Managed to outmaneuver the Elyos, Reians and Asmodians in battle several times. Was one of the masterminds behind the Cataclysm) Weaknesses: Weak to Aether. Beritra's barriers are absolute, but they can easily be removed by having the one who kills the Seal Protector get in close proximity of Beritra within 15 seconds, causing an explosion effect that removes a specific barrier depending on the Seal Protector that was killed, but also damages the one causing the explosion as well. Beritra's ability to turn to mist allows him to avoid being targeted or take damage, but he must take form again in order to attack his opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: Even abilities that allow an opponent to resist the attack are ineffective. Only abilities that have a set location can be successfully evaded. *'Seal Guardian/Protector': Summoned whenever Beritra uses his powerful barrier abilities. It grants its killer a "Seal Mark". **'Seal Mark': Detonates after 15 seconds, dealing massive damage to the killer, but also destroys one of Beritra's barriers should he be within close proximity. *'Wall of Blades': Beritra creates a barrier around him that drastically increases his ability to parry incoming attacks. This is one of the 3 barriers he generally starts with. He can not cast this, or the other 2 barriers he starts with after it has been removed. Requires the "Seal Mark" to remove. *'Dark Sign': Beritra pulls enemies nearby closer to him, stunning them for a few seconds. He follows up with "Soul Plunder" immediately after. **'Soul Plunder': Beritra leaps into the air, and falls down, causing a massive AoE explosion upon landing on the ground, Paralyzing the target for 15 seconds. *'Suppress': *'Minions': Beritra summons several Drakenspire Pustules and spiritual Balaur to fight alongside him. After a short period of time, these summons explode, dealing massive damage to nearby targets. *'Soul Destruction': Beritra gestures his hand upwards and pulls down, sending energy from above to strike at his opponent in the form of dark lightning. This damages the target's soul, inflicting a large damage to the target. *'Soul Extinction Field': Beritra creates two or three circular fields around. It then explodes, dealing massive damage to the target. These fields do not overlap. *'Chains of Command/Mastery of Midnight': Beritra blasts a target area with purple lightning, transforming anyone caught within its range into a Balaur and forcing them to stop attacking him. The affected target is under Beritra's Influence and thus incapable of defending himself or attacking Beritra. This can be removed with high-leveled cleansing spells. The effect lasts 15 seconds. *'Destructive Energy/Pulse Wave': Beritra teleports away and creates two clones. Each of these Beritra clones and the original send out energy blasts in 3 different directions. *'Rending Shadow': Beritra teleports and creates many clones, all striking a single or several targets simultaneously while teleporting. *'Successive Strike': Beritra strikes 4 times with his palms, sending out energy blasts to strike his opponent. *'Charged Fist': Beritra charges up a punch imbued with magical energy, and strikes his opponent, dealing large damage and stunning the target for 5 seconds. *'Dimensional Wave': Beritra opens a large dimensional portal under his enemies, which then follows up with dark tendrils that strike out and deal damage. He uses this twice, but the 2nd strike can not hit the same area as the 1st strike. Each deals over 50% of a target's maximum HP. *'Paralyzing wave': Beritra sends out energy in every direction, paralyzing enemies for 15 seconds. *'Dragon Lord's Wrath' (dragon form): Beritra takes flight and hovers above, breathing blue dragon-fire down onto his enemies. *'Claws of the Dragon Lord' (dragon form): Beritra swings his front claws down onto a target area 3 times, sending cracks through the ground emitting energy and travels toward any enemy, exploding upon contact. *'Dragon Lord's Roar' (dragon form): Beritra fires projectiles of blue magical flame from his mouth that seeks his target. *'Destructive Energy' (dragon form): Beritra sends a blast of fire that hits an area, then arcs out into 3 directions. *'Powerful Dragon Lord's Energy/Seal Immunity' (Dragon Form): Beritra places an indestructible barrier around himself, absorbing damage, making it impossible for direct attacks to harm him. If the "Seal Mark" misses Beritra due to being out of range, Beritra will restore 10% of his maximum health. Unnamed Attacks: Beritra summons 3 dragon-heads that hover above his enemies, each resembling his dragon form, firing down massive blasts of blue flame. Beritra occasionally leaves circles with pulses of explosive energy, dealing damage to anyone within its range. Key: Base | Dragon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Aion Category:Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5